Recent advancements in the field of image processing technology have witnessed rapid developments in the area of recording and broadcasting of video data. With the advent of new-generation multimedia capturing devices, a number of multimedia characteristics of the video data, such as resolution, have notably improved.
However, in certain scenarios, such improvements in the multimedia characteristics may, in turn, increase the file size of the recorded video data. Consequently, additional operations, such as a file transfer operation and/or a file modification operation of the recorded video files, may require broadcasting the video file. Due to increased size and the additional operations, it may take a longer time to broadcast high-resolution video files, which may be undesirable by the user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.